Moon and Star/Allegiances
Allegiances Tribe of Flaming Waters This Tribe lives in the Cove of Flaming Waters near the ocean and loves to swim. Their main prey is gulls and fish. They love beautiful scenery and sparkling stones. Their life revolves around the ocean. The cats in it are very smart and pretty (well the she-cats are!), and they are known to be protective of one another. Healer: Teller of the Rocky Cliffs (Cliffteller) - A light brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Prey-Hunters: Amber Fire in Dusky Sky (Amber) - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with deep green eyes. Mate is Owl. Apprentice is Dark. Rain That Fades Into Mist (Rain)- silver tabby she-cat with a black raindrop shaped marking on her forehead. Mate is Rock. Owl With Glowing Eyes (Owl) - a tabby tom with glowing bright blue eyes. Mate is Amber. Shadows That Gather At Night (Shadow) - a jet black tom with amber eyes. Mate is Moon. Cove- Guards: ''Wind That Howls In Storm (Wind) - a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Flame in Dawn Sun (Flame) - a bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Rock that Crumbles Into Specks (Rock) - a grey tabby tom with green eyes. Mate is Falcon. Seagull that Swoops Through the Air (Seagull) - dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate is Star. Apprentice is Fish. ''Kit-Mothers: Moon that Shines on Water (Moon) - Silver tabby she-cat with aqua colored eyes. Kits: Minnow that Splashes Raindrops (Jet black tom with amber eyes. has the power to see in the dark.) and Heron that Rises Into Sky (Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes). Mate is Shadow. Star That Burns Fire (Star) - Golden tabby she-cat with sparkling grey eyes. Kits: Jay that Flies Through Rain (Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Ocean that Shimmers at Sunset (Golden tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Has the power to fly.). Mate is Seagull. To-Bes: '' Dark Clouds That Bring Rain (Dark)- black tom with dark blue eyes. Mentor is Amber. Fish Leaping Out of Water (Fish)- Speckled silver she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor is Seagull. '''Tribe of Red Skies' This Tribe lives in a forest next to the sea and likes to keep to the shadows. They are known for their cunning and proudness. The cats in it are fast and prefer to do, not plan. Their camp is a cave inside a secret tunnel. Healer: Teller of the Dark Shadows (Shadowteller)- Cream colored she-cat with unusual black eyes. Prey-Hunters: Eagle That Swoops Through The Trees (Eagle)- dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes. Falcon That Soars at Dawn (Falcon) - a dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Trout That Swims Through Stream (Trout) pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Cave-Guards: Stone That Crushes Paws (Stone)- black tom with green eyes. Moss That Grows By Brook (Moss)- tabby she-cat with green eyes. Storm That Rushes By Forest (Storm)- gray tom with amber eyes. (This Tribe isn't really going to be featured, so that's why there aren't many cats)